Heartbroken and Makeup
by Rosales2k
Summary: This is a humanstuck fanfic aka fratstuck originally by tay from tumblr, Kankri just saw Cronus with someone else at his place and what happens now with there relationship, read it to find out. Possibly M for later in the story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first humanstuck fanfic, please enjoy for it contains cronkri, enjoy, and please ignore the bad grammars for I'm just trying my best to write a good story. Homestuck characters belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

Be Kankri Vantas

It has been three years since you and Cronus had been together, and you suspected that he had stopped paying any attention to you, and it was on valentines day and you wanted to do something special with him, you decided to keep it simple by giving him a gift other than some kinky stuff which Cronus always suspected of you. You decided to text Porrim which you and her was always close since childhood and (your now nineteen years old) to get some of advise of what would Cronus might like, but then you forgot that she's doing valentine stuff with Aranea.

You then remembered that Cronus likes the 1950s considering with how he dresses, you leave the apartment which you share with Mituna and god he's annoying and won't up shut up of how great Latula is for a girlfriend of his. You did had a crush on her when you were in middle school and your heart was broken when she choose to be with Mituna instead of you, and on that point you didn't care for love and you thought it was pointless until you met Cronus in freshman year in high school.

As you got to the store and you looked at things that would inspired Cronus, but there was no luck, until you spotted a necklace, you walk over to the counter to get a closer look and it was his zodiac sign which it was Aquarius, it was silver and you thought it was proper for him to wear it and his birthday was on January the 26th and you felt bad that you didn't give him anything but he says get was okay as long as he has you, so you bought it anyway.

You happily walked out of the store and you blushed at the thought of what he said on his birthday, you continued to walk on the way home in the cold weather on a sunny day when Mituna called, you groaned when you saw his caller ID and thinking what could he want which you know each others phone number in case of emergency which it was your idea, you answered his call.

"what is it you want Mituna, as of right now I'm busy." you said slightly annoyed

"Kanny, I was just on my way back from Latula's place and I just saw your boyfriend with someone" said Mituna with a serious tone, which was odd, he hardly never says anything serious which made your heart sink realized what he just said.

"did...did you happen to...see who it was Mituna" you stuttered trying not to cry

"hmm well she had long braided hair with red glasses, oh wait that Meenah...Kankri...you still there" you couldn't respond to Mituna and you sank down to the ground, though Cronus did admit to you that he had a crush on Meenah when you both were in high school, he even said that he was over her now that he has you, but now you know it was a lie and Cronus Ampora is now cheating on you.

"Mituna did you...see...where...he was going" you said, still not trying to stutter

"At our place" when Mituna had said that, it made you feel sick to your stomach, when you and Cronus started going out, you gave him a key which he can use anytime when he wants to see you, without telling Mituna, you hung up on him and you started rush back at your apartment, the thoughts came rushing on your head, thinking it was not true, all the things he had said to you, including playing 'Sea of Love' with his guitar which was beautiful was now trying to get Meenah jealous.

You gotten to your front door apartment, you slowly unlock the door, open it, and you made your way which there was giggling to be heard, and it was coming from your bedroom, you got mad, but still decided to keep quiet and continue to sneak to your bedroom, you saw the door was slightly open with a crack for you to see, you looked and you saw in horror, Cronus was making out with Meenah.

You couldn't help but you swung the door wide open, tears was now forming in your eyes and Meenah just laid there giggling, Cronus looked at you in shock that you find him this way, "babe...I can explain" Cronus said and you didn't want to listen so you ran out of the apartment, now crying when you hear a thump sound which Cronus was trying to run after you but failed.

You find yourself in the alleyway where no one could ever go and you knew places like that was dangerous but you didn't care, you were just heart broken, you sank down to the wall, knees now on your chest and cried even more. The thoughts of you and Cronus came to you, the most nicest thing you remembered what Cronus did, was playing 'Sea of Love' with his guitar, you thought it was the most sweetest thing he had ever done and it was soothing too, when you were frustrated with the work you had to do on the computer, you smiled at that memory but then the thought of him cheating came back and your smiled faded and continued to cry.

You've been crying for at least an hour, your phone rang, you took your phone out of your pocket, hoping it wasn't Cronus but gladly, it was Porrim, you answered it.

"Kankri are you alright, I heard from Mituna" she said with a worried tone

"No...Cronus is...cheating on me..." you said as you were still crying

There was silence, then Porrim said "where are you, I'm coming to get you" you told her where you were and hung up the phone.

You somehow knew by heart that love was worthless, nothing but giving pleasure and pain and the end of the so called relationship, you never understood on why people wants to be loved anyway when all you need is your flesh and blood relatives, but Porrim is considered that when she acts so motherly towards you instead of a friend which it was a good thing, you just needed somebody like her for now.

You then saw a car pulled over which you recognized it was Porrim's car, you picked yourself up and head toward the car, you now sat in the passenger seat, Porrim looked at you with pity and said "do you want me to take you back or" you cut her off "no Porrim, I know Cronus might be waiting for me and don't want to ever see him again, its over with him" you put your hands on your face and cried even more, Porrim was looking at you with sad expression.

 _30 minutes_ _later_

You and Porrim gotten to her house which was beautiful, it had gardens and the building had a light brown like color, it was already night time and you've gone out to the store late in the noon, without saying anything to Porrim you just wanted to go to sleep at the guest room which she had prepared for you, you gotten into the guest room and you lay down on the bed, you then decided to put your phone on silence in case Cronus decided to contact you to make up some bull shit excuse. After you done that, you went to sleep, still slightly crying and somehow you just wish you were dead right now.

You kept on thinking you were dead just to avoid the pain in to your chest, until you drifted off to the dreamland.

 **Please don't hate on me for making Meenah a total bitch and tell what you guys think so far, and I noticed myself that I kept on making new stories instead of finishing them and I'm so sorry for that, my mind can be full of different stories with ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for enjoying the chapter so far and I hope you will enjoy this one.**

Be Kankri Vantas

Its been three weeks since you started living with Porrim for now and you know you couldn't go back to your apartment when you know Cronus has the key to your place. Since then, about a day after the 'cheating' happened you called Mituna and told him to pack your things and Latula knew from her boyfriend, decided to help Mituna with packing your things and take it to Porrims house. Luckily Cronus doesn't know where Porrim lives and you were thankful for that because you didn't want to see his face anymore.

On that same day after Mituna and Latula dropped off your stuff, you have been receiving calls and text from Cronus, saying he's sorry and wanted to make up and told you your the only one for me, but you know for a fact that's not true, if he truly loved you, he wouldn't cheated on you, everybody should know that, but in a desperate situation, they keep on crawling back for those who wanted a perfect relationship when you know in reality, there just living in a fantasy, pretending nothings wrong. You were not that stupid to come crawling back into the relationship like that, you were smarter than that.

It was early morning and you sat in the dining table, eating just toast with coffee, you normally eggs with toast and turkey ham, but after what happen, you didn't felt all that hungry and you didn't even eat at all after breakfast, you felt like you lost some weight, you know your not fat or chubby but its like your having a eating disorder.

Porrim woke up and when to the kitchen and saw you eating and greets you good morning and you only respond with a 'hmm' while drinking your coffee, Porrim looks at you with a pity and went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"you know Kankri, you can't just avoid Cronus all the time" said Porrim, drinking her coffee.

"yes I can Porrim, you know what he did to me, he cheated on me and I bet he's still trying to contacting me which I just blocked him after that event" you said with an angry tone.

"I know that Kankri, but you need to at least hear him out to what he has to say and if he is all sorry and trying to make up for it, then good for you two if getting back together, if not then its really over with him" said Porrim looking at you with pity.

"I don't care, and you should know that before me and him got together in a relationship, he told me he had a thing with Meenah and I wouldn't even talk to him ever" you said still with an angry tone and Porrim looked at you with wide eyes.

"Meenah, while you told me Cronus cheated on you but you never said who, oh dear, she can be quite trouble some woman and its not that I didn't believe you but Meenah, I never thought she would do such a thing" said Porrim with a shock in her eyes.

"yes well I was surprised too that she would, now that's happened, I seriously don't even want to talk about it anymore" you said and you finished your toast and coffee and set the dishes in the sink to wash and headed back to the guest room which its now your room since your going to be living there for a while.

You know you had to work which it was the coffee shop, but you can't, knowing Cronus might be there waiting, you manage to still keep your job by telling your boss a lie saying that someone's threating you and won't be back for a while. You laid in the bed and you close your eyes since you did woke up very early and you've become tired, and you drifted off to the dreamland.

While you were dreaming, you were in a white suit and you were in the alter and there was a priest and Cronus was standing beside you, wearing a black suit, smiling. You had forgotten on what you were so angry for but instead you were smiling and you just felt happy when you realized you were going to get married all of your friends and family were there smiling at you and you cried tears of joy, but that dream turn into a nightmare when you now saw Cronus and Meenah are making out while having sex, they both saw you smiling while there doing it, while you just looked at them horror and now cried with sadness now.

You jumped up from that nightmare with cold sweats, breathing heavily, you put your hand to your chest and clench your shirt to be able to relax a bit, but instead you put your knees onto your chest and cried from that nightmare.

Then you remembered the present you were supposed to give to Cronus before the cheating, it was sitting there in the drawer of the night stand beside the bed, you wanted to throw it away but you kept it, and figure it would be a waste of money and maybe could sell it on eBay. You a knock on the door "Kankri, I'm going to the super market, do you need anything" it was Porrim asking and opened the door "um mind if I come along with you" you said and you do need to get out of the house which you haven't been out for three weeks and Porrim respond "um sure Kankri but are you sure you aren't worried about Cronus being there" you nodded in responds.

You got yourself ready and headed to the super market, just to clear your head a little.

 _45 minutes later_

You and Porrim got out from the building and headed to the parking lot and Porrim stopped and spotted someone and your eye brows furrowed, you looked at the same direction as she was looking and you were shock and horrid to see who it was, it was Cronus.

"hey babe we need to talk" Cronus said and you looked at him in anger

"Don't call me babe and there's nothing to talk about" you said in a angry tone

"Kanny I know I messed up but please listen to me" Cronus said in a serious tone but you decided you don't want to listen.

"no Cronus I do not wish to listen to you, you hurt me so, so bad Cronus, and after all the years we spent, was all that a lie, and you truly did love me you wouldn't cheat on me" you said wish you would yell but did not want to cause a scene and Porrim just stood there in silence, not wanting to get evolved in your business and Cronus was speechless.

"if your still with that Meenah woman, then its over between us and I don't ever want to see your face again, Porrim can we continue walking to your car now" you said not wanting to cry and Porrim nodded and continued to walked to her car, Cronus just stood there in shocked.

You got into the car and you and Porrim headed home, and you let tears flow down to your cheeks, some part of you didn't want to break up with him and part just want to but once a cheater always a cheater and it still hurts you and you thought to yourself of why life hurts so much.

 **Like this chapter so far, I noticed that I turn Kankri into a crybaby but knowing him by fact, he seems to get easily hurt and this is not the end**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the second chapter was a bit cheesy, but hopefully the story will get better, Enjoy. All the Homestuck characters belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

Be Cronus Ampora

It has been six months since Kankri broke up with you, you have been a wreck since then, your now passed out in the city bench in the early morning which you got drunk last night, earlier in the months you contacted Meenah and you told her that you won't be contacting her anymore, you remember how furious she was but you didn't care, all you could think is how Kankri made a hurtful look on his face.

Now that six months has passed, you have been nothing but going to bars, drinking and constantly smoking. You did normally smoke but now its even more, like when you just got a pack of smoke and now its all gone that same day. God you miss Kankri so much, you just wanted to just make out with him and make love to him to show how much you loved him, but now you fucked up, you fucked up big time. You did your best to not show your face around where Kankri went, and yet you hide somewhere just to get a good look while he's not looking.

You got up from the bench and you headed home, you gotten to your apartment and you laid down to your bed, you picked up your phone and you tried to contact Kankri. You know he blocked you and you know he's not going to reply back but you still kept on constantly calling and texting him but you wanted to believe that he will one day reply back, but there hasn't been any replies.

You go through the pictures on your phone while laying on your bed, you looked at the picture of you and Kankri together, you two looked so happy together, your favorite picture was when you took a selfie and you both had your eyes closed and you kissed each other when you guys went to the amusement park which it was your first date with him. You smiled at the picture but also you cried to with regret, and you wondered how Kankri was doing, maybe he moved on, your heart sank at that thought and you put your face in the pillow and screamed "I'm sorry Kankri, I'm so fucking sorry."

 _Five minutes later_

You were given a thought that you just now want Kankri to force him to listen to you, and you couldn't stand the sadness and regret anymore, you got up from the bed and now you were head to the coffee shop where Kankri worked and you waited for him the alleyway.

Be Kankri Vantas

You were at the coffee shop, doing your job, and you felt better now that you didn't want to deal with Cronus anymore, it was close to closing time and the manager trust you to lock the store while you set the dishes away. It was time to close up in the night time, you locked the door and you headed home which you were still living in Porrim's place but you decided to pay the rent since you didn't feel right to live as free as you want. You were still feeling uneasy that Cronus still has the key and he could come by any time just to talk you by sneak at night.

You just now had an uneasy feeling that your being followed as you were walking home, you turned around to see who but you see no one, so continue to walk home when you feel a hand on wrist and being pulled in the alleyway, your wrist was now being pinned on the wall, you struggle with your might with eyes closed when you hear your name "Kankri, its me" you shot your eyes open when you recognized that voice and saw his face, it was indeed Cronus.

Your face was in anger and you continued to struggle "Kankri, please listen to me" Cronus said with a serious tone.

"no, I don't want to listen to you ever and I know as well as you do that your still with Meenah, well if your so happy with her why even bother to-" you tried to say something but cut off

"DAMN IT KANKRI I'M NOT HAPPY, DON'T YOUW UNDERSTAND" said Cronus yelling at you to get attention and it worked, and you stopped struggling and got a better look at him, he has been a wreck since the break up and Cronus continued.

"I'm not with Meenah anymore and yeah sure I did fucked up by cheating on you and I couldn't even live with myself these past months, but when I saw your hurtful look on your face, it made me realized at that I found my true love, that's you babe" said Cronus, sounding so sweetly.

You looked at him with wide eyes and said "if that's true then why did you cheat on me anyway" you said still concerning.

"because I was just confused and I just thought I still had feelings for Meenah but now I'm over it since I got to be with you, I loved you, your my everything Kankri." said Cronus still sounding sweetly and continued.

"and I understand that if you don't want us to get back together after all, I did hurt you pretty badly did I" he said with a concern tone and you almost cried the way he said to you was so sweet and loving.

"well Cronus, you in fact hurt me after all the sweet things you've done for me" you said while Cronus seems to remember it as well and looked hurt and you continued "but I'm willing to forgive you and give you a second chance only if you don't ever cheat on me again" you said smiling.

"of course I won't cheat on you again and like I said, your my everything, so does this means we're back together" Cronus said smiling, you nodded yes with a smile. Cronus was now happy that he even hugged you and just when he was going to kiss you, you had your hand on his mouth and said.

"uh Cronus, you stink like alcohol and cigarettes" you said with a disgusted tone.

"sorry babe, you know I have a wreck since...you know" he said and you let out a sigh and said "I know by the way you look, and shall we go your place and get yourself cleaned up, please" Cronus have a little chuckle and said "no problem babe"

You and Cronus got out of the alleyway and headed to Cronus' place while you two hold hands, and somehow you felt happy and you and Cronus got back together, before that you couldn't even keep Cronus off your mind and it has been a torture, you just wanted to move on but you couldn't knowing that Cronus had made a mistake, he's just perfect for you.

You looked at him for a bit and you lean your head against his shoulder, still holding hands and Cronus looked down at you smiling. You just now had to take a second chance, since before after you thought all that was a way to forget about Cronus and that you don't really need a relationship to make to feel good, but instead, you just felt loved for the first time since Cronus asked you out, you couldn't been any happier.

 **This is not the end I promise, while I was typing, I felt I need to fangirl scream since I so ship Cronkri so hard and I also ship Davekat and Gamtav too, please review and ignore of the bad grammar please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Thank you NekoManica for enjoying the story so far and the review and I hope you enjoy this one and the other people who are reading this story.**

Be Kankri Vantas

You gotten into Cronus' apartment and you sat in the couch and waited for him to be done with his shower considering he stink like alcohol and cigarette's, while Cronus was showering you looked into the photo frame of you and Cronus, your heads touching each other on the sides and smile towards the camera, you started to think he actually kept the photo when you were dating in the 50's like restaurant called Mel's since its Cronus does likes 1950s stuff and he actually does his best to even look like a greaser, which he didn't look too bad, he actually looked handsome by the way he dresses in fact, he just dresses like that in the natural way.

You blushed at the thought of Cronus of being handsome and you didn't hear the shower run anymore which mean he's done showering, he came out of the bathroom only wearing his black pajamas with no shirt on but a towel that hangs on the back of his neck and damn he looks hot without a shirt, Cronus had a little muscles and a little abs but hardly noticeable, you tried to hid the blushed as you look down to your lap.

"Cronus, I would've appreciate if you put on a shirt," you said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"aw come on babe, you know you like the view, and besides we're back together and there's no one else here but you and me right," he said as he grabs the guitar and walks to the couch and sit right next to you as he is now tuning his guitar to the right rhythm.

"well if you say so, and mind telling what are you doing with that guitar of yours Cronus" you said giving a question look.

"what does it look like, I'm playing the song you liked so much" he said as he finished tuning the guitar and you blushed in wide eyes and he started playing with Cronus singing.

 _Come with me_

 _My love_

 _To the sea_

 _The sea of love_

You remembered the song that Cronus had played for you before when you were stressed.

 _I wanna tell you_

 _How much_

 _I love you_

It was the 'sea of love' you remembered and you started to smile at Cronus

 _Do you remember_

 _When we met_

 _That's the day_

 _I knew you were my pair_

You then remember of how he started to asked you out, you were shocked because at that time, you thought no one could ever date you until Cronus showed up in your life.

 _I wanna tell you_

 _How much_

 _I love you_

You were definitely glad that you and Cronus were back together and you knew from then on that he would do anything for you, maybe even die for you, the thought made you blushed even more.

 _Come with me_

 _My love_

 _To the sea_

 _The sea of love_

You put your head against his shoulders, still smiling.

 _I wanna tell you_

 _How much_

 _I love you_

Cronus had ended the song and looks at you smiling and you did the same, he puts his lips against yours, kisses you in for about 30 seconds then pull away, "I love you Kankri" he said, putting his guitar to the side of the couch "I love you too Cronus" you said.

He kisses you again but more passionately, he put his hand up against your shirt but you decided to push it away, causing Cronus to break the kiss, causing you to pant "Cronus, I'm sorry but we just got back together and I have to work in the morning" you said blushing a bit and he sighs.

"Okay babe, but can we at least make out a bit" he said sounding a little disappointed.

"well...alright but it better be at your bedroom because I'm-ah" "no need to tell me chief, I know what your getting at" he said and you were cut off by Cronus and you were being picked up bridal style and walks towards his bedroom and he know that your not comfortable in the couch which it wasn't comfy at all.

He lays you down to his bed and crawls on top of you and kisses you on the lips passionately, your fingers started to intertwine with his and at this moment was lovely, he kept on telling you that you were the most precious thing in his life when having to break the kiss for air, "Kankri, my Kankri, my love of my life," you blushed harder by his comment when he started giving kisses and hickeys on your neck "I love you so much Cronus" you pant a little "I love you more babe, please don't ever leave me," he said also panting and you held your hands, both on his checks "I won't ever leave you Cronus" you said, bringing his head to kiss you lovingly, Cronus bring his head up, looking at you "you promise you won't leave me" he said and you still had your hands on his cheeks "I promise" you said and he kisses your left hand and bring your arms around his neck and continue your make out sessions.

It was now morning, it was 30 minutes when you and Cronus had make out, you blushed at the memory and you woke up in Cronus arm around you and your head against his chest, Cronus is sleeping peacefully and you didn't want to wake up so you tried to get off the bed by sneak but you were pulled back, Cronus was now awake.

"where you think your going babe" he said smiling at you.

"ugh Cronus I have to go back to Porrims place to get ready for work" you said feeling a bit annoyed

"come on babe stay while, please" he said begging you.

"Cronus, you know I have to work and I promise you I'll stop by after work" you said.

"well, alright babe but you better come by" Cronus said grinning and you rolled your eyes at him.

"fine, and you know I will, after that experience last night" you said blushing and giving him a kiss goodbye and your now walking home to Porrims house, still not knowing now that you and Cronus are back together.

You gotten to the front door and you unlocked the door to open it, you close the door behind you and you leans against it and you looked up and you closed your eyes, remembering the make out session which it was nice and you smile.

"so I take it that you and Cronus made up and back together" you flinched at the voice and you see Porrim, sitting in the couch with her coffee.

"gah, Porrim don't scare me like that and how would you know" you said walking closer to her and stood in front of her with your arms crossed.

"Kankri, its quite obvious, you didn't come home last night and I now started to see hickeys from your neck" she said now smirking at you and you blushed and held your hands on your neck to the side and she continued "and that's a good thing that you guys are back together" you looked at her with a questioned look.

"uh...what do you mean by that Porrim, if you don't mind explaining" you said still giving a question look and she chuckled a little.

"hmm I mean that ever since you broke up with him, you've been acting as not yourself lately and you were unhappy for six month's and now that you're back together with him, you seem even more happy" Porrim said with a smile.

"well, your right Porrim, he's the only guy I know that he loved him and because of him, I couldn't be any happier now that we're together again that is" you said with a smile.

Porrim got up from the couch and hugged you and you hugged back, happy for you to be with Cronus even though he has hurt you by cheating, you'd forgave him because he proves of how he much he loves you and that your everything to him.

 **More chapters will be coming soon don't worry, this is definitely not the end, and honestly I had a little hard time coming from where to pick up and this and that of how's going work but I think I managed okay.**


End file.
